


back to hoops.

by worth_the_risk



Series: Brooms Up! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Camilla and Jack are beard bros, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muggle Quidditch, Multi, Quidditch, Shh Georgia goes to Samwell now, They needed more gender diversity! And Georgia is my queen!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worth_the_risk/pseuds/worth_the_risk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Eric Bittle's twitter, Samwell has a quidditch team. A very intense quidditch team.<br/>The Check, Please! quidditch AU that exactly one person asked for (hey, Elana!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to hoops.

“They’re just so fast. Have you seen their film from nationals last spring?”

“Yeah, but _eight_ of their core roster graduated. It’s a rebuilding year for them. I’m not nervous.” Jack held his broom between his knees and picked off the remains of the original tape before starting in with fresh tape.

“I propose we start Rans and Holster at beat and see what that does. No one on their team is over six foot, their beaters are gonna run for fucking cover.” Shitty tightened the laces on his cleats and hooked his mouthguard behind his ear.

“Okay, I’m fine with that, as long as Farmer and March are both good to start chase.” Jack finished rewrapping the grip tape on his broom. “March is our best true point anyway, so that works out perfect. I’ll start keep and stay in until we figure out what kind of offense they’re running, then we can try that freshman - Chow?”

“Yeah, Chowder.”  
  
“Chowder at keep and I’ll be available to run point chase when March needs a sub. Lards can go in at beat whenever she pleases, but make sure that Farmer and Camilla are paying attention to who’s out there and for how long.” Jack frowned over at Shitty. “It sucks that Georgia’s got the flu.” Shitty nodded in agreement.

“Shits! Throw me a bludger,” Ransom hollered.

“So then, who else will start chase?” Shitty dug around in the equipment bag and threw the dodgeball to his teammate. Rans immediately hit Holster in the side of the head and then ducked away, cackling.

“Bittle can start.”

Shitty cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty small field at chase for brooms up.”

“March or I will get there easy.”

“Alright, you’re the boss-man.”

“And like you said, they’re fast. We’re gonna need Bitty out there.”

“At least until we see what their offensive beat game looks like, we might need to put him in there. He’ll also be a little less likely to get his bell rung at beat.”

Jack nodded and sized up their half of the pitch. Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Farmer, and Chowder were throwing around the bludger Shitty’d thrown them before, ducking and diving around each other to avoid getting hit. Camilla, March, and Bitty were running a lazy passing drill through the other group. Dex and Nursey were practicing dunks on the far right - they bickered constantly, but they made a great wing-point pair. Wicks and Ollie were sitting and stretching with some of their friends on the other team. Jack rose from his camp chair, tucked his broom between his legs, and jogged out to join them, calling to Shitty over his shoulder. “C’mon Shits, we gotta warm up.”

“Why did this have to be the first game of the day?” Shitty grabbed another bludger and walked past Jack, hitting Lardo square between the shoulderblades.

“Like a band-aid,” Jack laughed. Camilla side-stepped into his path and bent her knees, grinning at him with the quaffle in her hand.

“Help me warm up?” She hopped from foot to foot.

“What, are you cold?” he teased, sinking down a little to match her stance. He was thankful that their friendship had survived the awkwardness that was their two-month relationship, if you could call it that. Lots of sitting stiffly across from each other at well-lit tables and skirting around the fact that they were each interested in other people and resolutely ignoring it because neither of them was out.

Now they just had to resolutely ignore two of their teammates.

As if on cue, Eric ran over and plucked the quaffle from Camilla’s outstretched hand, skipped over, and dropped it through the shortest hoop.

“Bittle, pass that back over here,” Jack sighed. Eric blushed and immediately chucked the ball back to his captain.

“Sorry, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.  
> Every time I went to write a conversation between Jack and...well, anyone, about hockey, I felt woefully inadequate because I've just started getting into the sport. Quidditch, however, I know plenty about. The conversation at the beginning was the part of this I meant to write, and then Plot started happening. There will probably be more of this, I just wanted to get this part up :D  
> Lardo, Georgia, Camilla, Farmer, and March are all my heroes because playing on a team without a lot of gender diversity is a STRUGGLE. Quidditch has no timeouts and you must maintain a specifically defined amount of gender diversity on pitch. I had to play with the flu when my program first started out. I let Georgia sit this one out because I wish someone had let me do the same. I think that recruiting April is going to be an adventure for a later chapter; I have lots of funny quidditch stories that I can share with y'all vicariously through these characters.


End file.
